Agony booth
The agony booth, sometimes known as the agonizer booth or simply agonizer, was a disciplinary device utilized aboard starships, for the purpose of torturing disobedient officers. It was also commonly used for interrogations. Technical information The agony booth was capable of stimulating the pain center of virtually any humanoid, a synaptic scan calibrating it for each species. To overcome the limitation of more traditional forms of punishment, in which the nervous system becomes overwhelmed, resulting in the brain becoming desensitized to the pain, the booth's sensors continually shifted the stimulation from one nerve cluster to another, keeping the subject in a constant state of agony. History and use The booth was first developed cooperatively by Doctor and Major aboard the in 2155, as an alternative to traditional forms of discipline, with the Tellarite crew member Terev having the unfortunate role of test subject. Soon after the booth's initial development, Commander subjected Commander to its effects, when it appeared that Tucker had been responsible for the sabotage of a Suliban cloaking device which Archer had ordered installed. Shortly thereafter, both Archer and Reed were placed in the booth, as punishment for the attempted mutiny against Forrest. The booth was subsequently destroyed when Enterprise ''was lost in a battle with the Tholians soon after. ( ) By the 23rd century, the booth technology was still used to great effect aboard imperial starships, and, when used at full duration, was even capable of causing the subject's death. In the 2250s, the was equipped with several agony booths located in the ship's brig. After arranging his return from the primary universe, Captain was placed in such a booth. After being brought on board the Lorca was again placed inside an agony booth at the order of the Emperor. ( ) In 2267, Ensign was placed in the booth, subsequent to his attempted assassination of Captain Kirk. ( ) Appendices See also * Agonizer Background info Yield-like warning symbols used on the spatial torpedo are also visible on the ISS Enterprise's (NX-01) agony booth. The agony booth as seen in was a reuse of the containment cell used to expose subjects to pathogens in , which itself was a reuse from the episode, . Apocrypha According to ''Star Trek Online, by 2409 the Terran Empire has adapted agony booth technology to deliver its effects through special Phaser weapons (both hand-held and ship-mounted), which the player can obtain from the mirror universe-themed lock box under the moniker "Agony Phaser weapons". In William Shatner's novel Dark Victory, the mirror Kirk – by this point known as "Emperor Tiberius" – mentions to his prime universe counterpart that when he returned from the crossover, he found Chekov still in the agony booth, his torturers at a loss because of the restraint the other Kirk had shown. Tiberius states that he set the agony booth to medium intensity – "like a dull toothache throughout your whole body. Bearable, but most uncomfortable" – and left Chekov in it; it would take thirteen days for him to die, and it set a new standard for the Imperial Starfleet.}} External link * de:Agonie-Kammer nl:Pijncabine mu:Agony booth Category:Mirror universe Category:Weapons Category:Punishments